Memory
by Lady Siruae
Summary: Chase is in big trouble. What can House do to help? HouseChase, maybe a little OOC Rating changed
1. One: Chase's Little Problem

Hi! My second House fic, however the other one was soo bad we won't mention it again.

**Warnings:** lol, HouseChase. not graphic.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anyone from House, MD.

Enjoy! Sorry it's short!

_

* * *

_

_Memory_

Chapter One: Chase's Little Problem

Dr. House's pager went off. As he limped off, he noticed that instead of three doctors following him, there were only two. The pretty Cameron and the grouchy Foreman.

'Where's Chase?' House snapped. The blond Australian was never late.

'I don't know, House,' Cameron replied, eyes troubled. 'He called me an hour ago to tell me he was just leaving his house. He should be here by now.'

The nurses came hurrying towards them, wheeling a bed. 'Male, 27, Australian. You might know…'

Even House's jaw dropped. Lying on the bed, face drawn with pain but eyes closed, blond hair rumpled and shirt creased, was young Chase. There was blood on his shirt.

'What happened?' House's voice broke the silence, unusually quiet and serious.

'Witnesses say he was walking from his car, when he collapsed. Two men appeared out of nowhere and attacked him. Stabbed him four times, once in the chest and thrice in his stomach. The witnesses brought him here. The men escaped. The wounds have been treated – lucky its not serious – but Cuddy wants you to find out why he collapsed.'

In House's familiar writing the words "Robert Chase" appeared across the top of his whiteboard. Then he paused and looked at the other two.

'Well,' he barked, 'hurry up. I don't have all day.'

'We only have one symptom,' Cameron replied.

'Fainting,' Foreman added.

'Right. Cameron I want full bloods done, including a tox screen. Foreman I want an MRI.'

'Where are you going?' Foreman asked as House grabbed his cane.

'To check for head trauma. Before he fell.'

_Why does your hair have to be so thick, _House inwardly grumbled. His fingers found the lump from the fall, but there didn't seem to be anything else. House lightly rested his hand on the younger man's chest. Suddenly the heartbeat beneath it lurched, and Chase's breathing sped up. He began hyperventilating. House was about to move away so he could do something when the hyperventilation stopped and Chase's hand gripped his wrist, almost painfully tight.

'House,' the word came as a moan, 'Want House…'

'I am House. Chase, let go.'

'House…need House…'

'I _am_ House, Chase. Let go!'

The blue eyes flickered open for a second, then his hand relaxed and he fell unconscious again.

One word was scribbled on the board. _Psychosis._

* * *

Okay, sorry it was so short!

Please review and i write more!

Luv Lady Siruae XXX


	2. Two: I don't want to forget

Hey! I'm back sooner than expected with a slightly longer chapter. To everyone who reviewed, thankyou!

**Sportsgirl815, angelbird12241, bluestarryskies, ellie, Merlin71, Oni: **Here's your update soon! I'm glad you like it.

**Chouse, AtreidesHeir: **:grrins: You'll find out why soon...

**Hipplanet: **he he maybe it's not what you think...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anyone from House, MD.

okay, here we go!

* * *

Chapter Two: "I don't want to forget"

Cameron walked quietly into Chase's room. He was quiet again, sleeping, if you could call it that. She tried to be as careful as possible as she inserted the needle, but her mind was suddenly overwhelmed with images…Chase, pacing, frowning, trying to adjust to his new boss. Chase, golden hair shining, performing tests with a patience, calmness and neutrality that neither she nor Foreman possessed. Chase, the butt of one of House's jokes, laughing with the rest of them. Chase, eyes full of worry, preparing for his hearing. Chase, smiling, naked on the bed with her…Chase's soft hands stroking her, his soft lips gently caressing hers…

A hand closed over her wrist. House had warned her this might happen. Chase was staring at her, eyes unfocused. Cameron smiled.

'Hello, Chase. Welcome back to the real world.' She said kindly.

'House.' That one word again.

'House isn't here at the moment, Chase, he's…'

'House!' Chase's voice was snarling now. 'I need House!'

'He's not here Chase,' Cameron's voice said soothingly, 'but it's all right…'

A second later Cameron's terrified scream rang out. Foreman, House and Wilson all looked up, at each other, then hurried out of the room. Being fully able-bodied, Foreman and Wilson got there first.

The young intensivist was kneeling on his bed, eyes wide, madness reflected in them. He was twisting Cameron's arm so hard she thought it would break. His teeth were bared and he was snarling. 'House! Where is House?'

Cameron was in tears from the pain; also she had not expected that Chase would do that to her. 'I don't know Chase, I don't know!'

The oncologist and the neurologist both sprang forward at once. They wrestled with Chase a moment.

'Oi! Chase! Let her go!' House's voice rang out.

Chase seemed to come to. 'Oh God Cameron, I'm sorry!'

Foreman wiped the sweat from his forehead. 'Chase, what happened?'

Chase's eyes went blank. 'What do you mean?'

Foreman frowned. 'Tell me your name,' he ordered, pulling out his torch.

Those blue eyes were still blank. 'I don't know.'

House frowned. Then he limped forward and shoved Foreman aside. Chase's eyes seemed to focus.

'What's your name?' House asked abruptly.

'Dr. Robert Chase, 27 years old, born in Canberra, Australia.'

House's jaw hit the deck. His wasn't the only one. He turned away and felt Chase grab his wrist again.

'Don't go.' It was plaintive.

House looked at him. 'Why not?'

'Because I can only remember when I'm with you,' came the simple reply.

House snorted and went to limp off again.

'Don't go…' Chase's voice was barely a whisper. 'I don't want to forget.'

House looked back at Chase. Chase was sitting on his bed, feet dangling, looking like a lost little kid, tears in his eyes.

'Please,' he whispered again, 'I don't want to forget.'

House sighed and settled himself beside the bed. 'Oi! Cameron! Bring in my TV and do those bloods!'

He sat back. This was going to be a long day. On the plus side, he smirked, it meant he could wriggle out of clinic duty…

To House's surprise, Chase was rather fun to talk to, with all his odd little Australianisms that seemed to be coming out more than ever now, and just as fun to watch his soap with as Wilson. When the soap finished, House turned to the young Australian.

'So,' he said, popping a couple of Vicodin, 'tell me everything that happened this morning.'

Chase's brow clouded. 'Well, I got up, showered…'

'I don't need to envisage you naked, wombat.'

'…had breakfast, drove down to the corner store, bought a coffee like every morning, got stuck in a traffic jam like every morning, arrived at work…then…well, I don't know exactly.'

'Wait,' House's mind was working furiously.

'And,' Chase added almost reflectively, 'my new belt is broken.'

House picked up the belt. A knife had slashed it near the buckle. But Chase's wounds weren't anywhere near his belt…

'Chase, when did you drink the coffee?'

'Soon as I parked, why?'

'Who sold you the coffee?'

House's electric blue eyes were narrowed, sharp.

'The two blokes who work at the corner store.'

'Ever done anything to piss them off?'

'No…well, there was that one time they said I had a "nice piece of British ass" and I gave them a playful earful about calling me a Pom, but…why all the questions, House?'

House stood up abruptly and handed Chase some pills. 'Take these so you don't panic.' He waited. Soon the cerulean eyes blinked sluggishly, then closed. House hobbled out of the room.

* * *

Okay! Not a lot longer than the first chapter, but I'm getting there! What do you think House has thought of?

**Next Chapter:** House works out what's wrong with Chase, but will they still lose him?

Reviews much appreciated!

Luv Lady Siruae XXX


	3. Three: The Diagnosis

Okay guys. This chapter wasnt due till Monday but you've all been so insistent that you get it now for being good little reviewers. I'm not going to go through the reviews one by one, because you all are basically saying the same thing...GROUP HUG!

**Disclamier: **I don't own House, MD or any of its characters. They all belong to Fox.

**Warning: **Short chapter ahead:cries: I thought it was longer. Damn handwriting.

* * *

Chapter Three: A Diagnosis

'Cameron! Got those bloods for me?'

'Yes, House, and I must say, his tox screen's very odd.'

House looked closely. Then,

'I knew it,' he muttered.

'What?' Foreman asked quickly.

'See this chemical?' The ducklings looked. 'Know what it is? It's commonly found in the tox screens of girls who've been raped. It's a rape-drug, they drugged him. It must have been in his coffee. He collapsed like he was supposed to. Those two men didn't want to kill him, they wanted to rape his "nice ass".' House voice was filled with an abnormal fury. _I guess this is what happens when you grow attached to your ducklings, _he thought.

'But why?'

'I don't know, but obviously they thought they could get what they wanted by force.'

House's rant was interrupted by the beep of his pager.

'He's seizing.'

When they got there Chase was jerking uncontrollably, arms and legs thrashing. His eyes were rolling back in his head, and he was letting out little shrieks of pain. Fortunately, Foreman managed to administer Avadil, and it worked fairly swiftly. Chase settled back on his bed, but his blood pressure and heart-rate began to drop rapidly. Cameron noticed a rash creeping up Chase's neck. 'He's having an allergic reaction!'

Some time later House, Cameron and Foreman were all seated before House's whiteboard, which looked like this:

_Robert Chase (27)_

_Fainting_

_Psychosis_

_Amnesia_

_Allergic Reactionallergens:Sleeping pills_

_Original drug_

Cameron handed House Chase's file. 'He was allergic to the sleeping pills, but that doesn't explain the other symptoms,' she said sadly. House glanced at the file and screwed up his nose. There in bold print under "Allergies" was the sentence: **Allergic to sleeping pills.** How could he have been so stupid? He sighed and took a swig of his coffee. A thought occurred to him.

'Both of you, find out what that drug in Chase's coffee shouldn't be combined with. And make it quick!' He stamped out.

Two minutes later he was back in his chair beside Chase's bed. He sat there watching for a while. Chase looked strangely beautiful as he lay asleep on his back. His hair had turned to molten gold in the sunlight, and his skin seemed suffused with an ethereal glow. House snorted. Chase looked like one of those angels in those movies about heaven. _All he needs now is a pair of wings and a halo._ He watched Chase's strong chest rising and falling rhythmically, sharp eyes watching for any hitches or changes. He carefully took Chase's wrist to feel for his pulse, noting how soft and smooth the skin was against his own rough hands. Good, his pulse was even and strong. He pulled out his little torch, prised open Chase's eyelids to check his eyes, and frowned.

Foreman and Cameron both jumped as the door banged open and House's voice snapped out.

'Hurry up with those combinations, you two! Chase is in a coma.'

* * *

Okay, sorry more cliffhangers, and I'm really sorry it was so short.

**Next Chapter: **Chase gets visitors. What'll House do?

**Warning: **Please don't kill me! Next chapter won't be till Monday:hides:

Luv Lady Siruae XXX


	4. Four: Please Wake Up

Hi everyone! Back as promised, with new chapter as promised!

Again, too many reviews, all saying similar things, to do individually, so...GROUP HUG! However...

**special thanks to hipplanet for those drug names! **and thanks also to Chase Fan who pointed out that glaring mistake. Ugh.

Okay, from here on in I'm making it up as I go along. So this stuff might not be medically correct.

* * *

Chapter Four: "Please Wake Up"

Chase had been in a coma for three days now. Foreman and Cameron had barely slept, trying to find out what could have been put withrohypnol to cause this. House sat continually by Chase's bed, drawn by some strong bond that he couldn't place, mind always frantically trying to work the problem.

Wilson came in that afternoon, carrying coffee and news.

'The two men who attacked Chase have escaped. And Cameron and Foreman have found the answer to your problem.' He handed House the cup.

'A coffee cup?'

'No. _In _the cup, House, _in_ the cup.'

A sharp indrawn breath. 'Chase's coffee!'

Wilson nodded. 'Combiningrohypnol with caffeine causes psychosis, fainting and eventual coma. In the end, it will shut all of his organs down, and kill him, House. He's not going to wake up.' He left.

House unconsciously took Chase's hand, stroking it softly. 'You can't leave,' House whispered before recovering himself. 'You're the only one of my ducklings who is actually intelligent some of the time,' he scoffed scornfully. 'So please, wake up.'

Then the rest of what Wilson had said hit home. 'Oh, shit!' He limped out hurriedly.

* * *

'You want a security guard in Chase's room? Why?'

House hissed slightly. 'Why is this taking so long? He's in danger, Cuddy!'

'Why?'

'Because the two men who attacked him might want to finish what they started,' House told her darkly.

'Well…I'll see if we can spare one for Chase…but surely they wouldn't be so bold?'

'They attacked him in a carpark. I wouldn't put anything past them.'

And House limped off again.

* * *

It was late that night when they came. House was dozing in a chair by the corner. He was in shadow, so the two men didn't know he was there until his voice scythed through the silence.

'What do you think you're doing?'

The men froze. One still had his hand on Chase's hospital gown, where he'd been hitching it up. 'Go get limp-boy, we'll have him for dessert,' he instructed. But he either hadn't noticed or had disregarded one key thing.

House's cane.

As one of the men advanced on House, House gripped his cane tightly, balancing himself. Then the cane flashed out, whacking the man in the knee. He howled with pain. Again the cane struck, this time in the man's groin. A sharp rap on the back of the head caused the intruder to collapse in an unconscious heap. House limped nearer to the bed.

The first man had ripped off Chase's gown, and was now running his hands over the broad, strong chest of the Australian. The next second, he was on the floor, having received an angry blow to the side of the head.

'His purity, you will not touch. Not with your filthy hands.'

He raised his cane threateningly.

The other man smirked. 'Jealous? I'll take what's mine. I'll not have him reject me again!'

'Reject you?' House was puzzled. Chase hadn't mentioned that. 'When?'

'Not verbally. But he came into the shop one day with a pretty little doctress on his arm. After I'd been flirting with him for months!'

'He never noticed. And besides I'd doubt he'd care. You aren't anywhere near his league,' House scoffed, 'and never will be. As if he'd care for scum like you!'

House was prepared for the man to charge angrily at him. In doing so, he stepped on House's ball, strategically placed. House used the opportunity to practice his baseball swing using the man's head. Once, twice, several times.

House put in his final blow on the man's head and paused. _That felt good! Rather therapeutic. _Then he turned away from the unconscious man on the floor, back to Chase.

The younger man was still in his coma, lying still and naked on the bed. House studied him carefully. Tall, his golden hair slightly tousled, his chest broad and strong, his abs well-defined, his legs perfectly sculpted. House closed his eyes for a moment, envisaging Chase at the gym, face intent as he focused on weights, sweat beading on his forehead, running down his bare back… It seemed both to fit and not to fit. It didn't fit because House had always seen Chase as a pretty-boy, never wanting to get his hands dirty by doing physical work. On the other hand, it did account for that glorious figure…

House blinked as he realised he was staring. He picked up the gown lying on the floor and hurriedly began pulling it over Chase's head. Once that was done, he pulled the strong arms through, before checking all his vital signs. The fight had not disturbed Chase. House picked up the phone and called the police.

House was tired…so tired. He yawned and looked around for a comfortable place to sleep. He couldn't be bothered leaving the room. But chairs weren't comfortable to sleep in, and neither was the floor…

House hesitated, then lifted the blankets and slid between the sheets of Chase's bed. _The guy's in a coma, he won't mind._ House snuggled close to the warm body. He placed a protective hand on Chase's chest, then drifted off to sleep. _I won't let anyone hurt you, my wombat, _he silently promised to the night.

* * *

hehehe sorry for the fluffyHousey at the end. I love fluffyHousey!

**Next chapter: **House tries to find a cure and deny his heart at the same time

Okay, please dont hurt me...:hides: but the next chapter I don't know when it will be out. I have a ton of assignments to do, and so it might not come till next week. I'll try to make it this week.

Luv, Lady Siruae


	5. Five: Cure

Hi everyone! Because you're all my lovely reviewers, and because I was naughty and wrote the next chapter instead of my speech, here's the next chapter!

**Warnings: **Methinks that this is rather fluffyHousey

**Disclaimer: **Don't own House, MD. fox does. take it up with them.

I do, however, own pyrrakonol, the magic made-up drug.

And there's more cane-thwacking!

* * *

Chapter Five: Cure 

Wilson rubbed his eyes and yawned as he walked into the hospital. He'd been up till 3 am trying to find a solution to Chase's problem. He'd had two hours' sleep and now he had to work. He didn't _have_ to find an answer, but every time he thought that he recalled the expression of pain in House's eyes when he'd told him that Chase would die, and it wasn't a pleasant memory.

Wilson froze.

He'd just walked into Chase's room and there on the bed lay House, curled up beside Chase. He grinned at the sight of House's relaxed, peaceful face. Wilson had always noticed that House seemed to have a special thing for the blond-haired Australian. He backed out silently and shut the door.

House woke at the sound of the door closing, but didn't open his eyes. He was enjoying the warmth of his bed, snuggling with whoever was next to him…

House did open his eyes then. Who was…_ahh_. Now he remembered. The fight, his promise to Chase, everything. He didn't want to get up. But his leg was aching terribly. He sighed and rolled out of bed. His Vicodin bottle and a glass of water were on the bedside table. He quickly popped two, then turned to look at Chase again.

* * *

Foreman looked up as House hobbled into the room, then looked back down again into the huge pile of medical encyclopedias on the table. Cameron's eyes looked tired as her fingers danced over the keys of her laptop. Wilson was asleep in a pile of books. Foreman waited for the cutting remarks. Then House surprised everyone by picking up one of the books, without a word, opening it and beginning to read. 

'House, look at this.'

Cameron's soft voice woke Wilson. There was a sudden upheaval of chairs, tables, a cane and people as the neurologist, oncologist and diagnostician all hurried across the room to look over the immunologist's shoulder. Wilson started to read aloud in a sleepy voice.

'The drug pyrrakonol will reverse the effects of rohypnol, with a sixty- percent success rate in early stage patients. In some cases pyrrakonol will speed up the effects of rohypnol. However, should the patient have had rohypnol in his or her system for a greater length of time than twenty-four hours, pyrrakonol has an eighty- percent success rate.'

There was silence for a while. Then Foreman spoke.

'I'll go put the order in.'

'Wait.'

Foreman looked at House, astonished. 'Since when did you ever hesitate to take a risk with a patient?'

'Since the patient was Chase,' he replied tersely. Seeing everybody looking at him strangely – and the more-than-dawning suspicion on Wilson's face – made House hastily expand.

'I don't want to have to interview another doctor. I hate that process.' He hoped that that would be convincing enough.

'So, we try everything to save Chase.' Foreman replied. Wilson was still looking at House with that suspicious look on his face. House wrinkled his nose doubtfully. He didn't want to risk losing Chase. But if he didn't try this, he'd lose Chase anyway. So, really, there was only one choice…

'All right, Foreman, go place the order. Cameron, you look up anything and everything to do with pyrrakonol. Wilson, you ought to go tell some of your patients that they're dying. I'm going to the clinic.' House limped out, feeling the astonished gazes of the three younger doctors on him.

* * *

House stood beside Chase's bed, letting his fingers drift aimlessly across the young man's face. 

'Wombat, I'm trying everything. I'm a little nervous about this drug. I know you're laughing at that. But I don't want to…to lose you. I know you wouldn't hesitate. So that's why I agreed. I wouldn't tell you this normally, but you can't understand me, so…Chase, I…'

House trailed off when he heard a noise behind him. He pivoted on his good leg and whirled his cane.

'Ouch!' yelped Wilson when the cane whacked him in the ribs. 'What was that for?'

'You sneaked up behind me,' House replied diffidently. 'How long were you there?'

'Long enough.' Wilson smirked at House. 'So what were you going to tell Chase?'

'None of your business. When it's about cancer, I'll tell you.'

'Chase might have understood, you know.'

'Hm.' House changed the subject. 'When's the drug getting here?'

'Tomorrow. Foreman put in a priority order.'

'Good. And has Cameron found out any more about pyrrakonol?'

'Only that it may slow down the healing of other injuries.'

House sighed. 'So tomorrow we experiment on one of our own.'

'And save his life.' Wilson put his hand comfortingly on House's shoulder. Sometimes House thought that Wilson knew him _too_ well.

* * *

The next morning Foreman came into the diagnostics lounge carrying a box. The three exhausted doctors within the room sat up straight. 

'Here it is. Pyrrakonol. Enough for Chase, plus backup and extra supplies should we ever need it again, God forbid. We have to put it in his drip, and it will take around twenty-four hours to work initially, and up to thirty-six before all of it has been flushed out of his system. So who wants to do the honours?'

'Me,' House said quickly, 'I _am _the boss.'

Cameron asked, 'Does this mean we can go home and get some sleep?'

House grinned. 'Nope. You can take my clinic hours.' When he got stern looks from the other three, he sighed, 'All right, you and Foreman can take my clinic hours.'

The two ducklings rolled their eyes. 'Okay. Page us if anything happens, House.'

As Foreman and Cameron left, Foreman said, 'Would you like a drink after work, Cameron?'

'Yeah, all right. I could use a drink,' Cameron smiled.

* * *

House stood, once more watching Chase in his coma. Then, balancing himself carefully, his fingers skillfully began to alter Chase's IV drip, adding the pyrrakonol. 

He sighed and sat back in his chair. It was going to be a fairly long, sleepless wait to see if the treatment was going to work, but House intended to see it through, and see Chase well again.

* * *

Hehehe! Cliffy! Will it work? And wasnt that a lovely long chapter? 

**Next Chapter:** Will the magic cure cure Chase?

Also, does anyone know where Chase was really born? I made it Canberra just coz it's my hometown and the capital, but ten virtual bucks says he's a Sydneysider...

Luv Lady Siruae


	6. Six: One Solved, Another Stays

Oky doky, I'm back! Sorry this took a while, but all the internet was always in use, and I just got over writer's block.

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! So Chase is Melburnian, is he? Hmm, that must be what's wrong with him :grrin: Thanks again to KatKnits00 who again pointed out my glaring mistake. I'm working on it.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own House MD or any other thing

**Warning: **Much fluffyHouse, I think. Also angstyChasey. Also, I have left the realms of real medicine. (I think) I like this anmesia thingy.

* * *

Chapter Six: One Solved, Another Stays

_Warmth…Robert was strolling merrily down a beach. It was so very warm here… There was a sea before him, and beyond that, a glittering land in the far distance. He saw a boat on the sea and headed towards it. He didn't mind; in the real world he was in pain, but here the sea promised a painless eternity. He climbed into the boat and was just setting sail when a pair of hands grabbed him and hauled him back roughly. 'Don't go, Chase…there are people here who love you…' A small patch of heat was on his forehead…he was rising up, up…_

House's lips lingered on Chase's forehead for a moment. 'Don't go, Chase…there are people here who love you…' It was the closest House would ever go to uttering those three little words, and he wasn't even sure of his feelings for the blond intensivist yet.

Suddenly Chase stirred, making an indistinct mumbly noise in his throat. House pulled back quickly, in time to see Chase's cerulean eyes blink sluggishly a few times, then open.

'Chase?' House asked cautiously. 'How do you feel?'

Chase moaned and stretched. 'I suppose that question means that I've been out of it for a while?'

'A whole week. And a very long week it was. I _thought_ wombats hibernated.'

Chase grinned. 'They don't. Ouch!' He put a hand to his slowly healing wounds.

'Yep. And the drug we gave you will slow the healing down. That's the price you pay.'

Chase sighed. 'Where are the others?'

House grinned wickedly. 'Catching up on the clinic hours I lost trying to help you.'

'Ho_use_,' Chase sighed exasperatedly.

Inexplicably, House laughed.

* * *

Foreman, Cameron and Wilson were all sitting in the diagnostics room, having received a page from House. They were a little agitated and anxious, not knowing whether House would bring them good news or bad news.

The door slid open and House limped in, pushing a wheelchair. And sitting in the wheelchair, smiling his sunbeam smile, was Chase!

House pushed Chase to the table, then limped off in search of coffee, leaving Chase sitting there.

'How're you feeling, Chase?' Cameron asked happily.

'Quite well, thankyou, doctor…' Chase trailed off. 'I can't see your nametag from here, sorry.'

'Chase, it's me, Cameron. Don't you remember?'

Chase frowned. 'There's something…but I can't remember…I know your face…'

Foreman hurried quickly out of the room as Chase began to panic.

'House!'

'What?' House called irritably from beside the coffee vending machine.

'Chase still has amnesia.'

When House got back into the room, the young intensivist was in a full-blown panic. He was sweating in fear, his eyes wide, gasping for breath, having pushed the chair away into the furthest corner of the room, and eyeing Wilson and Cameron warily.

House quickly limped over to Chase and placed a hand on his shoulder. Then, to the complete astonishment of everyone there, he began to speak soothingly to Chase – or as soothingly as House got.

'Chase, settle down. Settle down, look at me.'

Chase looked up at him, his blue eyes huge with fright. Slowly he began to relax. Chase felt more secure when House was there, as the memories stirred in his mind.

House felt the tension subside from the shoulder beneath his hand.

* * *

'We have to do something Cuddy! I won't have him following me around all day like a lost puppy!'

'We can't just leave him somewhere in the hospital, House! He goes into a fully-fledged panic attack every time you leave him alone. He'll have to hang around with you.'

'He can't be useful. He couldn't make a diagnosis.'

A smirk appeared on Cuddy's face. 'I see only one solution to this.'

'What?' House asked suspiciously.

'You'll have to take leave and have Chase live with you until he gets his memory back. If he is in an environment where he is around the only thing he can remember all the time, his memory might come back faster.'

'But I have patients, Cuddy!' House said quickly, trying to get out of this mess. 'You trust those two _not_ to mess up while I'm gone?'

'You can phone in every day if you like,' Cuddy replied. 'But I'm not taking no for an answer.'

For the first time in a long time, House could think of nothing to say.

* * *

'You can sleep on the couch. Bathroom's through there, that's my room there – you're not to go into that. Touch any of my stuff and you'll be having an up close and personal meeting with my cane. Understood?'

Chase nodded.

'Good. Now hurry up and get your memory back.'

Chase laughed. 'It's not like it'll happen on command, House.'

House merely plonked himself down on the couch, put his leg up on the coffee table and switched on the TV.

'House?'

'Mm?'

'What if my memory never comes back? What if I'm like this forever?'

'You won't be,' House replied, eyes never leaving the TV screen.

'How do you know?' Chase challenged. 'It's not you who's suffering here! Bloody hell, d'you think I _want_ to forget every time you leave? D'you think I _want_ to just remember _you,_ and nothing else?' Tears threatened him. 'D'you think that I _want_ to be reliant on _you_?'

House looked at him. An odd sort of twinge was in his eyes as he stared. He blinked once and replied sardonically, 'Gee, that sounds like fun.' His tone changed. 'Could've been worse you know. You could only have remembered Foreman.' He stood abruptly. 'Night, Chase.'

House limped off, leaving the young Australian sitting there, terribly confused about the mixed signals he thought House was giving him. As he curled up under the blankets on the couch, he felt the beginnings of shame, and fear.

* * *

Oky doky, another chapter gone! Getting closer to HouseChase, I _promise!_

**Next Chapter: **How Chase's anmesia will bring them together

Don't forget to review!

Luv, Lady Siruae


	7. Seven: the music key

Hey I'm back. Allrighty, um, I'm pretty sure I haven't given any hints at ending this story. Just to reassure some of my slightly panicked reviewers, i have no intentions of ending it anytime soon.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own House, MD or Axiom

**Warnings: **fluffyHousey, angstyChasey, OOC (i think) and a little light M/M action

**To the Socceroos: Well done! 3-1 over Japan! Now for Brazil...**

* * *

Seven: The Music Key

Chase was running as hard as he could. Shadows were chasing him, but he couldn't remember what the shadows were, or even why they were chasing him. He couldn't remember. He tried to remember his mother. Nothing. He tried to remember his childhood. All he got was heat, a blur of people in white and green grass. That was better than nothing. The shadows were closing in again. But now, a glowing figure he knew. House! It was House, he was beating the shadows with his cane. But then House left and the world was full of shadows again. Chase couldn't remember anything now. 'House!' he cried. 'House, come back!' One of the shadows grabbed at him and he screamed. 'House! House, help! Help!'

House shook Chase's shoulder, hard. Chase sat bolt upright, eyes wide and still screaming. House slapped him to bring him back to reality.

'Calm down,' he said gruffly, 'you had a nightmare.'

Then Chase wrapped his arms around House's waist; he buried his handsome face in House's stomach. His voice was muffled when he spoke again.

'I'm scared, House.'

'Don't be. I'm here.' House's voice was softer than he intended.

'But I can't remember _anything_. Not even in my dreams!'

House's hand began stroking Chase's hair.

'That's why you're here with me, Chase. You're here so you don't forget. You're here to help you remember.'

Chase was quiet for quite some time, and House wondered if he'd fallen asleep. He had to admit that having Chase's face in his midriff was a very nice feeling. After a while, Chase looked up at House through his sad blue-green eyes.

'Thankyou, House,' he whispered, before curling up on the couch again.

House sat down across the room, deciding to wait for Chase to go back to sleep before going back to bed.

But after forty minutes or so, it became apparent that Chase either wouldn't, or couldn't, go back to sleep. House could see his eyes glowing in the moonlight.

'Wombat,' he said irritably, 'go back to sleep.'

'Can't,' came the whisper. 'I'll forget again when you leave me, and my dreams will be empty.'

House limped to the piano and began to play, a gentle, soothing piece designed to put Chase to sleep; it was a song that he had sometimes played for Stacey when she had had trouble sleeping. His eyes closed as he remembered her; then his leg twinged and he was reminded rather harshly of why he was usually alone.

A soft hand settled on his shoulder. Chase's distinctive voice said quietly, 'That was beautiful, House.'

House gave Chase a withering look. 'It was supposed to put you to sleep.'

Chase smiled. 'It was too lovely. I was concentrating on the music too much.' He sat down, elegantly, and leaned against House's piano stool. 'Could you play me another piece?'

House sighed and began to play again, this time a light, skittish piece that made one want to jump about gaily. When he saw Chase still sitting there, he began playing 'A Little Ray Of Sunshine', and was more than a little startled when Chase began singing along.

'_A little ray of sunshine,_

_Has come into the world._

_A little ray of sunshine,_

_In the shape of a girl…_'

House paused. 'Didn't know you could sing.'

'I didn't think you even knew who Axiom were.'

House shrugged. 'My piano teacher just gave me the sheet music for it. I never knew the words.'

'It's a classic back home.'

House shrugged again, then stood up. 'Try and get to sleep.'

'Okay,' Chase replied, 'g'night, House.'

Chase was lying awake, thinking. He was a little afraid of going back to sleep, so he just lay there, still hearing House playing the piano in his head. Hearing House play that Axiom song reminded him of his mother; he remembered, as a five-year-old, sitting on his mother's lap as she played that song, singing, altering the words to fit her son…

Suddenly Chase sat bolt upright. He looked quickly around; House wasn't in the room. That meant he'd remembered his mother all on his own. Screwing his eyes up tight, he tried to remember something else, but got nothing. Still, if he could remember his mother…

House was woken by Chase falling heavily against his bed as he tripped over House's cane in excitement.

'House! House, I remembered, I remembered!'

'Wha…?' House asked groggily, 'Whad'you remember?'

'I remembered my mother, House! I remembered her! Sitting on her lap as she played the piano!'

House focused his sleepy eyes on his excited intensivist, seeing that Chase looked like a little kid again. He yawned widely.

'What else can you remember?'

'That's all,' Chase replied, his excitement dimming, 'but I did get a shadow of green grass, heat, and men in white.'

'So why're you so excited?'

'Because I think that your piano-music unlocked the memory!'

House sat up, staring at Chase. 'Are you saying that we might have found some sort of cure for your amnesia?'

'Maybe. It might only have been that one piece. But we can try!'

'All right,' House yawned again, 'tomorrow we'll start looking for all the sheet music that we can find. I might even teach you how to play the piano if you're a good wombat.'

Chase grinned. 'Really? We could make a duet,' he laughed.

'No,' House replied sleepily, 'I like keeping glory to myself.'

Chase laughed again. 'So tomorrow we begin the quest to get my memory back!'

'Not if you don't shut up and go back to sleep,' grumbled House. 'If you're not out of here in ten seconds I'll whack you with my cane.'

Chase smiled again. 'Good night, House,' he whispered, 'and thankyou.' Then he shyly placed a soft kiss on House's cheek.

As he turned to leave, blushing a little, House grabbed him. 'If you're going to kiss me goodnight,' he said gruffly, 'at least do it properly.' Then he pulled Chase close and roughly kissed his lips.

Chase relaxed into the kiss for a moment, until House's stubble touched his cheek. He pulled back quickly as the kiss broke, blushing furiously.

'Good night, House,' he repeated, then he hastily left the room.

'Good night, Robert,' House replied, seeing Chase stumble and almost-turn-back as he heard the words.

Now it was House's turn to lie awake, thinking.

* * *

Okay. We like? We review? Please?

sorry if it'sa little OOc

**Next Chapter: **House's feelings aren't reciprocated...or are they?

Chaseypoints on offer for anyone who can tell me what Chase's other memory was. Men in white, heat, green grass...

HINT: It's a sport. Chase is Australian.

Also, I'm now getting into exam territory. stoopid exams! So I might not update for ages. sorry! don't ptichfork me:hides:

Luv Lady Siruae XXX


	8. Eight: Does He Or Doesn't He?

Okydoky! I'm really sorry this took so long, I've been trying to update since last wednesday, but my document manager has been playing up!

Congratulations to **Xandiwasamahomi** (apologies for the spelling), **wingnut and Sagga Bot**, who all correctly guessed that Chase went to a game of cricket when he was little.

**Disclaimer: **Wish I did own House...

**Warnings: **fluffyHouse, fluffyChase, a little HousexChase action...

**To the Soccerooos: Well done, boys. But we all know that the Italians dive. And that that referee got it _way_ wrong.**

* * *

Eight: A Love Fulfilled

Chase woke the next morning to the smells of House cooking breakfast. Bacon…eggs…toast…ugh, not _that_ toast!

Chase wrinkled his pretty nose as he came into the kitchen with his hands over his ears. House had burnt the toast and set off the smoke alarm.

'House,' he bellowed over the noise, 'can't you turn that bloody thing _off_!'

'Can't reach the button!' House yelled back.

Chase rolled his eyes and grabbed House's cane. He then prodded the smoke alarm with it and the shrill beeping stopped.

'That's what you can use this for,' he sighed, twirling it once around his fingers and holding it out to House. House turned around to take the cane, trying not to stare.

Chase was standing before him in nothing but his boxer shorts, showing off his nicely-built body, his ruffled blond hair falling into those cerulean eyes, bandages clinging tightly to his abs. House managed to say, 'You have very pale skin.'

Chase glanced down at his chest and shrugged. 'I've lost my Aussie tan.'

'Do I sense a tinge of regret?' House said teasingly. He tried to push away the thought of Chase, bronzed and gleaming under the Australian sun.

Chase became aware of House's eyes on him and blushed furiously as he remembered the night before.

'I'm going to take a shower, if you don't mind,' he replied. Seeing House shake his head, Chase scurried out of the room.

'How d'you like your eggs?' House called after him, smirking.

Chase straightened up, checked his stitches and swiped the sweat from his brow. They had spent all morning in House's spare room. It had begun with the search for sheet music, but had soon evolved into Chase re-organising the room. He'd just shifted House's desk for the third time – and it looked like House was going to make him move it again.

'Stop!' Chase groaned. 'I don't think my back can take much more of this! I'm not moving it again!' He flopped down onto the carpet in protest, peeking at House from between his fingers.

House limped forwards and prodded his ribs with his cane. 'You gotta move my shelves now,' he replied smugly.

Chase glared at him. 'You're paying for the chiro,' he grimaced.

House smirked. 'You want your memory back, wombat, you work.'

Chase rolled his eyes and stood up again, slowly. Suddenly House was right next to him.

'Besides, I like watching you work,' he growled softly in his ear. He ran his fingers lightly down Chase's ribs, watching the intensivist shiver involuntarily, then lightly brushed Chase's cheek with his lips.

Chase turned red again, turning away to the shelves.

'Right,' he said quickly, 'where d'you want these?'

Lunch was a quiet affair. Everytime Chase and House looked at each other, Chase would blush and look quickly away. House came to the gradual realisation that Chase was embarrassed by everything that had passed between them, which meant that House embarrassed him…

House didn't understand how that could hurt so much.

After lunch, Chase politely asked House if he would play the piano for him again.

'Why don't you just download piano-music to your iPod?'

Chase looked a little taken aback at the sardonic tone.

'But that wouldn't take on the same resonance,' he replied. 'The music is…deeper, more special, when _you_ play it.' He blushed a little as he spoke.

House linked it in his mind…he knew what Chase really meant. '_The music means **more** to me when you play it…the music speaks to me when **you** play._' He carefully lowered himself onto the piano stool.

'Well, since you asked so nicely,' he said, and began to play. After a little bit, Chase recognised the song.

He watched as House lost himself in the piano solo of "Age of Reason", the solo that made the song almost as famous as the singer. He listened carefully, closing his eyes and relaxing as his own soul was caught up in the song.

House finished the piece and turned to see Chase leaning back against the couch, his eyes closed, his face slack and peaceful. He looked beautiful like that, and House fought the urge to jump on top of him and kiss and kiss him. Instead he managed to ask, 'You like?'

Chase opened his eyes. 'I didn't know you knew who John Farnham is. He never really made it in America.'

House limped over to the couch and sat down beside him, sighing and stretching his leg. Then he turned to Chase with a look of utmost seriousness on his face, and spoke again.

'I didn't. I still don't. I only know the song because I went looking for the sheet music to great Australian songs.' His fingers drifted to Chase's face, ghosting over his soft cheek, but this time Chase didn't shy away. His eyes were wide and he was staring at House.

'He's a great Australian singer. But…why?' he said after what seemed like eternity.

'Why did I go to the trouble?' Chase nodded. 'I did it for you. Just to see you smile.'

'You…did it for my smile?'

House nodded.

'Like…like you _really like_ my smile?'

House nodded again.

'Like…like you _love_ my smile?'

'What is this, twenty questions? Yes, _Robert_, I love your smile. And the rest of you, for that matter…'

House trailed off as Chase's fingers lightly brushed the scruff on his chin.

'Good, because I _really love_ your eyes.'

Those electric-blue eyes widened.

'Why on earth didn't you say something sooner?'

Chase flushed. 'I thought that you might have been mucking around, and I didn't want to get hurt,' he mumbled.

House leaned close. 'This isn't "mucking around",' he whispered, his breath tickling Chase's face. Then he captured Chase's mouth, sweetly yet demandingly. Chase kissed back, passionately yet yieldingly, and the kiss deepened. House wound his fingers through that soft golden hair, and felt Chase's fingers dancing on his back.

The kiss ended naturally, both men gasping for air. After a few seconds, Chase smiled wickedly at House. 'Time for bed, my little Greg,' he whispered into House's ear. 'I'll tuck you in.' He lifted House into his arms and carried him off towards the bedroom, leaving House impressed with his wombat's strength.

* * *

Gargh! hehehehe I love it! I don't own John Farnham, either :(

Okay, I probably won't update for three weeks or so...holidays, somewhere with no fanfiction access.

**Next Chapter: **I dunno! You tell me!

Luv, Lady Siruae XXX


	9. Nine: Love and the World Cup

Whew! I'm back with many, many many apologies for my extended absence but i have a new chapter which i hope will please you all!

**Disclaimer: **Do you see House and Chase snuggling? Don't own it...

**Warnings: **I think a lot of OOC in this chapter. A lot. FluffyHouse, FluffyChase, SoccerHooliganChase. Hey, twenty million Australians became temporary soccer hooligans during the World Cup (yours truly included) so why can't Chase?

**For Grandpa.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Love and the World Cup

House woke with a start and rolled over. The clock told him that it was just past two in the morning. House drowsily closed his eyes, reminiscing on the afternoon just gone.

They had made love feverently, passionately, after Chase's startling admission of love. Then Chase had cooked them dinner, a recipe that he recalled making once before. They had watched a movie, and then Chase had taken them back to bed…

House stretched out languidly. Chase was a bloody good lay, and he seemed to always have a ton of energy. He hadn't felt this good in years. Even his leg wasn't giving him any grief. He stretched out again, and froze.

His hands swept out over to Chase's side of the bed and met empty sheets. Cold, empty sheets – Chase had obviously left the bed a while ago. House felt a lancing pain through his heart. Had Chase left?

Then he heard a sort of strangled half-cry from the living room. Fear replaced the pain. Was Chase in trouble? He heard the noise again. Quickly he grabbed his boxers on and picked up his cane. He hurried out of the room.

When he arrived in the living room, he saw that the TV was on and Chase was sitting on the couch watching it. Feeling his pulse return to normal, he hobbled over and sat down next to his wombat.

Chase barely registered that he was there. His attention was fixated on the television. He wore only his boxers, and wrapped around his neck was a green-and-gold scarf bearing the words, "Go Socceroos!". House glanced at the screen again. There was a soccer match on the screen. One team wore blue and white, and the other green and gold. House rolled his eyes. There were no points for guessing who the green and gold team were!

At a break in the match, Chase turned to him with a contrite look on his face. 'I'm sorry, Greg. Did I wake you? I was trying to be quiet.'

'It's all right, Robert. I would have woken up naturally. I didn't know you were a soccer fan.'

'Australia's playing,' Chase replied with a rapt and dreamy expression. 'I only just remembered that this is the first time we've qualified for the World Cup in thirty-two years, and the first time we've _ever_ made the second round.'

'Who's winning?'

'Score-wise, no-one, but playing-wise, we are. We've got it all over those Italians. There's five minutes left, then injury time, then extra time, and penalty shootout…which we'll surely win,' he added confidently.

They watched in silence for a while, Chase occasionally making that half-strangled noise that House had heard before, when either team came close to scoring. Then, in the dying seconds of injury time, one of the Italian players took a flamboyant dive over the top of Lucas Neill, and the penalty – much to Chase's disbelief – was awarded. The Australian keeper Mark Schwarzer could do nothing about it. It flew high and hard to his right, and the Italians had won. Chase was verily _howling_ in rage.

'How _could_ he!' he was yelling, eyes flaming, 'How _could_ he! That was _so_ obviously a _dive_! You bloody bastard! How much do you bet that the Italians paid him off?'

House just sat back and watched with some amusement.

'And did you _see_ the little prick glance up from the deck, with that _smirk_ plastered all over his _face_! You can _see_ him change _directions_, on the replay, just so that he can _appear_ to trip over poor Neill! He was _never_ hurt, _anybody_ could have seen that! It's just like the Croatia game, FIFA would do _anything_ to stop us advancing, they just don't want to deal with the _threat_ that we pose!'

By now Chase's voice had reached such a pitch and volume that House felt he better calm him down; they would start to disturb the neighbours. Before he could begin, there was a knock on his door. It was Mrs. Ferris, the old lady who lived next door.

'Would you and your boyfriend shut up! Some people are trying to sleep!'

'Sorry Ferris, Aussie-boy there's been watching the World Cup. I'll sedate him,' House replied.

He went over to Chase. 'Robert, hey Robert, settle down.'

Chase sighed, stopped ranting about refs and Italians and diving, and looked up with a wry grin on his face. 'Sorry Greg, I didn't mean to just…go off like that.'

'Just calm down, Robert. Calm down. Breathe…' House broke off laughing as Chase playfully slapped him. 'I'm going back to bed.'

'I'll be just a second.'

House was still chuckling as he limped back into the bedroom. He hadn't felt so good before…even with Stacey he hadn't felt like this.

Chase giggled girlishly as he flicked off the television and cleared the lounge room quickly. House was a great tonic, and his heart was doing little flip-flops whenever he thought of House's smile. He'd never felt this way before, not even with Stefan, his ex-boyfriend back in Australia…

Suddenly Chase's eyes widened as the memories came flooding back. House was nowhere in the room, yet here he was…faces, thoughts, actions poured into his consciousness.

House frowned as he heard a squeal of absolute delight. Then Chase was back in the room.

'Greg, Greg, _Greg!_ I'm cured, I'm _cured_! I remember! I remember _everything_!'

House stared at him, dumbfounded, for a moment. 'Are…are you serious? Really?'

Chase beamed brightly. 'I remember _everything_!' he repeated, joy evident on his face.

House smiled – not a sardonic smile, or a wry smile, or a smirking smile, a real smile, a smile of love – at his boyishly excited lover. He patted the bed beside him. 'Darn, I guess that means we have to go to work tomorrow.'

'We could stay an extra day at least,' Chase murmured as he slid into bed and snuggled up close.

'One more day,' House agreed sleepily. Then he thought of something. 'Robert, I have to ask…why could you only remember _me_?'

Chase's cheeks reddened as he switched off the lamp. 'I…for some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about you, that morning,' he said softly. 'I…I was thinking about how perhaps you could be a caring lover, but no-one gave you the space to do it…and I was worrying…that I might never have a chance with you,' he ended.

'Why would you think that?'

'Coz it always seemed that if you were gunna get with another guy, it'd be Wilson,' Chase explained, laying his head on House's chest.

House laughed again. 'Oh trust me, Jimmy and I tried it, but it didn't work. There wasn't any spark, although the sex was pretty good,' he added teasingly.

Chase kissed him. 'Who was better?'

'You, definitely. Wilson didn't have as much spunk.'

Chase laughed softly, and sighed. 'I don't wanna have to go home,' he said.

'Then don't. Move in with me,' House suggested. It was so offbeat that Chase looked at him for a moment.

'You're serious? I have to warn you, you thought Wilson was bad…'

'Hey, I'll put up with your beauty routine, so long as I get to mess up that perfect hair,' House teased again.

Chase wrapped his arms around the older man. 'Done,' he mumbled. 'Now let's get some sleep. I want you perky in the morning,' he added huskily.

'It's you who'll need to be perky,' House replied sleepily.

* * *

Hehehehehe ranting chase is so awesome.

Okay guys! Please review and tell me what you think!

Luv Lady Siruae


	10. Ten: You are my sunshine

Chapter Ten: You Are My Sunshine 

Two months later Chase, Cameron and Foreman were bouncing around ideas for the diagnosis of their new patient. House had been mysteriously closeted up in Wilson's office for an hour now, and Foreman and Cameron had been exchanging winks and grins all morning. Chase was sure something was up; House was being evasive, Cameron and Foreman weren't their usual annoying selves, and Wilson burst out laughing every time Chase came near him, although Chase thought that that might have been due to the fact that he still wore his Socceroos scarf wound around his neck or his waist.

Chase sipped his coffee carefully – he was still suspicious of any coffee that wasn't made by himself or House, although he had good reason. Cameron's coffee was like drinking glorified mud, Foreman's was always too sugary, and Wilson's was always too weak. House made it just right. But he couldn't relax. His heart was starting to pound as he tried to imagine all kinds of scenarios that might make House secretive. What could his beloved be up to? Was he cheating? Was he breaking up with him? Was he going to accuse Chase of cheating? Suggest a move out of their apartment?

For the last two months Chase had been happier than he'd ever been. He and House would take turns cooking, Chase would clean (House claimed that a bung leg was not conducive to cleaning), House would do laundry (although Chase still had to hang it out), they'd both go shopping… Then at night, when all the dishes were packed away, House and Chase would go into the bedroom and play. House had discovered a whole new side of his intensivist; a side that made him cheeky and naughty, and a _very_ sexy, highly skilled seduction machine. Chase, meanwhile, had learned that while House had a bung leg, he could be highly domineering and powerful when it came to the bedroom. He had also learned what House liked very quickly, and sometimes at work Cameron, Foreman or Wilson would catch him with a wicked expression on his face as he thought about how he was going to tease and seduce his partner tonight. House's favourite was when Chase put on the stripper act, but tonight Chase was planning a scenario involving straps and the bed. However, that would all mean nothing if House remained in Wilson's office for the rest of the day.

A sudden, terrible thought smote Chase. House had admitted that he'd once had a relationship with Wilson. What if _they were back together_?

Chase trembled so violently that his coffee sloshed over the rim of his cup and the other two ducklings looked over at him in alarm, but once the image of House and Wilson locked together was in his head, it wouldn't go away. He had never been so frightened before, except when he couldn't remember. But then he'd had House to comfort him and reassure him and love him. Now, he couldn't be sure.

Chase was standing alone in the diagnostics room when his pager went off. It read _Emergency ICU 7. Come quick._ He went as fast as he possibly could. An emergency in the ICU that needed his attention? It must be serious. He only hoped that it wouldn't make him late to meet House after work.

Chase stepped into ICU room seven and froze. There was no patient in the bed, but standing around the room were Cameron, Foreman, Wilson and House! The blinds were closed and Wilson shut the door as Chase entered. They were all…smiling?

Then Cameron and Foreman stepped forward and guided Chase to sit on the bed. And suddenly Chase remembered. ICU seven had been his room after the attack. What was going on?

Then Cameron, with a huge grin on her face, began.

'You're one of a kind, special and true,'

'And never before did we know,' Foreman continued.

'How much you meant to all of us here,' Wilson added,

'Or how much I did love you.' House put in.

'Then came a terrible day, which we hate to recall,'

'And we learnt pretty quick how important you are,'

'How you fit in with our lives everyday,'

'And how I'd never told you at all.'

'But with luck you recovered, to be strong again,'

'Came back from the brink, of life and death,'

'Found a cure so unique, it had to be you,'

'And finally I told you, and made you the happiest of men.'

'So we gather here today as witness to thee,'

'And hope your happiness will always last.'

'Greg has something important to say to you, Chase.'

'I love you dearly, Robert, and will you marry me?'

This last struck Chase with such surprise that all he could do was choke. 'W-What?'

House looked uncomfortable at repeating himself. 'I am asking you, Robert Chase, if you would be my life partner.'

Chase's eyes lit up. 'Oh Greg! I _knew_ I shouldn't have worried!'

'Worried? About what?'

'I thought,' Chase said, blushing furiously, 'that you were going to break up with me for Wilson, or something.'

'_What_? God, Chase, Wilson's not half as good-looking as you are!'

Chase laughed. 'It's just when you're cooped up in his office half the day…'

'Yeah, I get the picture. I just needed to go over the final plan for this with him.'

'Did you write the poem? It was very sweet.'

'Yeah. Don't ask me to write one ever again, though.'

'Hang on, Chase,' yelped Foreman exasperatedly, 'you haven't given House an answer yet!'

'Oh!' Chase laughed, then turned to House, eyes serious. 'Gregory House, of course I'll marry you!' he cried.

Stiffly, House lowered himself onto one knee (with a little help from Wilson) and stretched out a little velvet box. He opened it. Inside lay a beautiful golden band, inset with little emeralds and sapphires, and practically glowing in the light.

'Oh Greg!' Chase gasped, 'It's too beautiful. Too much!'

'It would never be enough,' House whispered, his eyes shining as he took in Chase's reaction. He took Chase's left hand in his, gently.

Chase smiled as House slid the band onto his finger, and the other three doctors cheered.

Three weeks later Chase was standing with Foreman and Cameron in a little room in the back of Wilson's country house. The house was big and old and beautiful, and Wilson kept it because it had been in the family for years. He had suggested it as House and Chase's wedding venue. All the necessary legal papers for changing Chase's surname to House had been drawn up, but at work they would continue to call him Chase to avoid confusion.

Chase was wearing a lovely white suit, with a navy-blue shirt and a white-and-blue tie. His hair was brushed neatly as always, and he carried a bouquet of white camellias and roses. Foreman was to be Chase's best man, and he was wearing a navy suit. Cameron was to carry the rings and she wore a long navy gown.

House, meanwhile, was pacing nervously (as best he could). He wore an identical white suit to Chase, but his shirt and the blue on his tie were much lighter blues, closer to the colour of Chase's eyes. Wilson, meanwhile, was wearing a similar navy suit to Foreman. He was to act as House's best man during the ceremony and at that moment was acting as House's calming-down aid. Then finally it was time.

House stood at the little altar that had been set up, and watched, Wilson standing beside him, as Cuddy escorted Chase down the aisle. House's breath vanished; never had he seen anything so beautiful before in his life.

When, finally, House uttered the words, 'I do,' he felt as though a huge weight was lifted off his chest. And when Chase chimed in with 'I do,' as well, House felt so happy that he thought he would burst. And when the celebrant spoke the immortal words 'You may kiss,' House and Chase kissed so passionately that the four other doctors present cheered. As they kissed, Chase tossed the bouquet over his shoulder. Cameron caught it, glanced sideways at Foreman and blushed. Foreman blushed too, but took her hand in his.

Robert stood on the verandah of their hotel room. Greg had surprised him for their honeymoon with tickets to Australia, and now they were in a hotel on the Gold Coast, at the very beginning of their tour around Australia. Cuddy had been reluctant to give them that much leave, but both had wheedled and begged and she had given them two months – but only if they did double clinic duty for a month after they got back. He was watching the sun set over the ocean – it was very beautiful.

'Oi! Robert House, get your pretty little ass in here!'

Robert laughed. 'No, you get your ass out here!'

Greg came to join him at the rail, placing an arm around his waist.

'Isn't that beautiful?' Robert asked, gesturing to the sunset.

'I can see a sight that is lovelier,' Greg replied, his eyes on Robert.

Robert laughed and kissed him. 'Come to bed, dear,' Greg murmured against his lips.

They went inside and slipped under the covers, and for a long time the only sounds were moans and laughter coming from that hotel room, and the sigh of the waves against the shores of Australia.

End.


	11. Farewell!

OMG. Just to all my darling fans out there. I'm really really sorry that I didn't include a message with that last chapter, but the computer was playing up and wasn't letting me type anything in the document editor.

Thankyou all for being such wonderful readers, and I hope you see me again soon!

Luv for the last time, sobs

Lady Siruae XXX


End file.
